IDOL DRAMA
by EO4EVER
Summary: Paula adopts a kid and she gets thrown into the American Idol Season 8 drama. Better than it sounds. 200 Word Summary inside! Adison, Saula, Ryara, more along the way that I haven't thought of yet.
1. Summary

Idol Drama Summary

When Paula adopts a thirteen-year-old girl, she is thrown into a whirlwind of American Idol drama. She becomes a huge superstar while in her last year of middle school. While she is a fan fiction author and co-hosts a fan show pod cast for the show, she is the president of the American Idol club at her school. All at the same time she has to deal with bring Paula's daughter. When she finds herself falling for one of the Idol contestants, she gets thrown into even MORE drama. But most importantly, she has to make sure that her favorite parings get together before she goes on the Idols Live tour with the top 10, but will some of the age differences get in the way? After all, age is just but a number… right?

Parings:

Saula  
Ryra  
Adison  
Meganoop

And more! Request any that you may have!

Does this look good? This is my dream story to write. Had this idea since the beginning of Season 8!

And if you would like an OC in here, just PM me! I will be basing lots of her friends off of my friends and you can always be in here!

I had this idea even before I became an obsessed Adison fan, so I was just going to have Adam ask Allison out, but Adison needs a WAY bigger part than that. LOL.

Any suggestions or ideas are welcome, as always.


	2. Part 1, Chapter 1

**Idol Drama- Part 1: You Found Me **

**June 2008**

**Chapter 1- Big News**

Simon Cowell and Paula Abdul were sitting on the couch in the American Idol Judges mansion. The place was silent except for the annoying sound of the commercials on the TV in the background. Randy Jackson and Ryan Seacrest were out doing something, letting Simon and Paula spend time together before Simon had to leave for London, England the next day.

Simon and Paula have a very complex relationship. One second they will hate each other, and the next second they will be kissing each other. Over the years they have come to respect each other and have become best friends. Paula ha quit over 5 times on her first day on the show because of Simon. But now they wouldn't do the show without each other on it with them.

"I don't want you to go," Paula said, leaning up against Simon. He put his arm around her.

"It's only for a couple days or so, Pawler," he replied to the small woman.

"I know," she sighed. "It's just that you just came back and now you have to leave again,"

"You miss me," Simon taunted.

"Do not!" she protested.

"You know that you do," Simon replied. "You're gonna miss me. Just admit it. You're going to miss old Simey,"

"Fine! I'll miss you. Are you happy now?"

"Yes," he said, "Yes I am."

"Of course you are," said Paula. They turned their attention back to the TV.

"So what are you gonna do while I'm gone?" Simon asked Paula.

"Uhh," Paula said. She knew what she was going to do. She just doesn't know if she wants to tell Simon about it yet. After all, getting a child is a big decision.

"You're hiding something from me," he said. Paula knew that he could read her like a book, and she could read him right back. She also knew that if she didn't tell him the truth right now that he would annoy her all night until he left or until she gave in and told him.

"I am going to adopt a kid. I've been looking in to it a lot and I finally decided to do this. I've made an appointment for Friday at the agency five minutes away," Paula finally stated.

"I… I don't really know how to respond to that," Simon replied.

"You don't have to say anything, Simon," Paula replied. "I'm just telling you what I am going to do,"

"How long have you been planning all of this?" He asked her.

"A couple of months," she replied, shrugging it off.

"A couple of months!" Simon exclaimed. "And you are just telling me this now?"

"Yes," Paula said to him. Simon sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I guess I am just shocked and all," he replied.

"Well, I am going to do this. You know how bad I want a kid," She said to him.

"You're right. I do know how much you want a kid." He replied. "I just wish that you would have told me,"

"I'm sorry Simey," she said. "I wanted to tell you. I really did. I just didn't know how you would take it,"

"Well for what my opinion is worth, I think that you will make a great mother," he replied, hugging her.

"Whoa! What is going on in here!" Ryan Seacrest said, walking in to the room with Randy Jackson, seeing two of his best friends hugging.

"Wouldn't you like to know Seaturd," Simon said, breaking the hug that he was in with Paula.

"Simon _please _stop calling Ryan names. It's not very nice," Paula said.

"Haven't you heard? I'm not a very nice person." Simon responded.

"Come on dawgs, we got dinner," Randy said. Simon and Paula got up off of the couch and went to go and eat dinner with Randy and Ryan.

The four co-workers were now eating dinner. No one was saying anything. Which was very unusual for the four of them.

"Okay, will someone say something?" Ryan asked. It was too silent for him. Usually Simon would be making fun of him and Randy and Paula would be telling him to cut it out. But now, nothing. No one was saying a word.

"Paula is going to adopt a kid," Simon said.

"SIMON!" Paula yelled. "That was private!"

"Well what do you think that you were going to do? Hide him or her… well actually in this mansion, it is probably possible," Simon replied to Paula.

"Whoa, back up dude. Kid?" Randy asked Paula.

"Yes. I want a kid. I have an appointment at the adoption agency tomorrow at 12." Paula replied to the guys.

"Wow," Ryan said.

"What?" she replied.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Well, we have a meeting with Nigel and Fuller in an hour," Randy said. "He said that it is important,"

"Yeah," Ryan agreed. "So we better get moving."

Ryan, Simon, Paula, and Randy were now in the conference room at the American Idol Theater.

"So what is so important that this couldn't wait until I came back?" Simon asked Nigel and Fuller.

"Well, you know how we were going to add another judge but decided against it?" Nigel asked. "Well, we changed our minds again. You guys are getting a forth judge. She will be here tomorrow. Her name is Kara DioGuardi."

"Cool! We're getting another judge!" Ryan exclaimed. "Is she hot?"

"Ryan!" Paula exclaimed.

"What? It was just a question," he responded.

"Yeah, so that is all," Fuller said.

"Paula is getting a kid!" Simon shouted.

"Why don't you just go and announce it on TV?" Paula asked. "You already told everybody else!"

"Good idea," he said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Simon!" Paula grumbled, lunging for his cell phone.

"Kidding," he replied, putting his cell phone back in his pocket.

"A kid, huh?" Nigel asked the judge.

"Yes," Paula replied.

"When?" Fuller asked this time.

"Tomorrow I am going to the adoption agency. I don't know when exactly, though." Paula responded.

"Okay." Nigel said.

"Anyways, back to business. In a couple of month you guys start auditions again here in California. You will be in San Francisco the first day," Fuller said, handing each of them schedules.

"You will be stopping in seven different cities this year. Same process as last year and every other year," Nigel told the group.

"Kara will be here sometime this week and moving in to the mansion with the rest of you so I expect for you all to treat her with respect," Fuller added.

"So you can all go now. I know that you all have other things to do and all," Nigel said, dismissing the group.

"Are you gonna get a boy or a girl?" Simon asked Paula at the airport the next morning. He was about to leave for London and she was there saying goodbye.

"I don't know yet. I'll call you though," she replied.

"Okay," he replied. "I just wish I didn't have to leave right now,"

"I know," answered Paula.

"And I will call you as soon as I land, okay Pawler?" asked Simon.

"Okay,"

He hugged her goodbye before getting on the plane.


	3. Part 1, Chapter 2

**Idol Drama- Part 1: You Found Me**

**June 2008**

**Chapter 2- Welcome to Ally's World**

I groaned and grabbed my skateboard. I was annoyed, as usual. I am thirteen and probably smarter than all of the kids in this agency combined. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a little, but really, there clueless! I'm Ally and welcome to my crazy world.

I have straight dark brown hair and blue eyes. I have been in foster care ever since I was nine. I am thirteen and in the seventh grade now, so it has been about four years. Last year, I moved to LA thanks to the government. I used to live in San Diego. I was fine moving, but I didn't for only one reason. My best friend, Misca lives there. We still talk on the phone and email a lot, but it isn't the same not seeing her every day. She was the only reason that my life was bearable. But I have gotten used to living here in LA. And being in foster care all these years. I am living a somewhat normal life the best that I can.

But I'm not normal. That is the thing. I am OBSESSED with American Idol and a _total _tomboy. That is one thing about going to my school in LA. There are a lot of other Idol nuts at the school. I write in the school newspaper (the Idol section), am president of the American Idol Fan Club (yes, we have that), play sports, and am on the American Idol Fan Show Pod Cast with Tim Allen (TA), Jodi, and Skip. Those guys are basically my family. They have all tried to adopt me, but the government turned them down. Have I mentioned that I really hate the government lately? Well, I do. Of course if they had never made me move to LA, I would never had met them.

Oh yeah, have I mentioned that I sing to? Every year at the middle school, they have an American Idol competition. Three weeks ago, the season 7 winner, David Cook (I think that it should have been David Archuleta though), had been crowned. We were crowning ours this week, so we were about three weeks behind. Oh well. It's like that so the finale is the last day before school.

This year, there were 12 people (including me) in the competition. Now it was the final two. The only two people left were me and this popular chick who only is in it to make me mad. Andrea. We have been enemies ever since I had moved here in the beginning of the seventh grade. The other people who had tried out were in the Idol club with me and were also in my music class. We are the only people in the class. Half the time we didn't even have a teacher. We basically run it ourselves. And we like it that way. No. We love it that way.

We had turned one of the vacant classrooms into our Idol clubhouse. We also used it as the music class whenever we didn't have a teacher. It leads right to the stage in the auditorium. There was one big room (the actual classroom) and two little mini private rooms in there. One we used for recording songs on one of the members computers. Her name was Tisha and she was really good at that producing stuff. The other one, we used for storage. In the actual classroom, there were the old desks that were still in there and the TV that still worked. There was also a big whiteboard that we used to write junk on. We also used it as a projector for things on the computer. Usually just fan fiction and random videos on you tube. And on the walls there was a lot of Idol pictures, posters, and other junk. The room was completely Idolized.

Anyways, after I cooled down some I have an article to get in. One of the seven year olds had deleted it and I had no way of getting it back. After that, I had to go down to the school to rehearse my set for the Idol finale. Yes, I had to go to school on a Saturday. The competition was on Thursday and I had a lot of preparation to do. We had to do like seven songs or something crazy like that. Then, I had to record the finale pod cast with the guys. Then if I had time, I was going to meet up with the Idol club at school in or clubhouse. We were going to do some redecorating if we were able to.

I rode around on my skateboard for a while. I noticed a car pull up and shrugged. I didn't recognize it. I probably should have gone inside, but it didn't matter. I wouldn't get adopted. No one wanted me anyway. I have accepted that a while ago. The faster that I accepted it, the easier my life would be. The families who come in here just go for the little kids. I'm 13. The probability that I would ever get out of here is well, slim.

Not paying attention to where I was going, I bailed (fell down). "Bloody hell," I mumbled. Yeah… I have been watching _way _to many videos of Simon lately. I decided to just ditch the entire skating thing and just go back inside to try and get that article for the school newspaper done. If it's late again I'm dead. I went back to the agency and tossed my deck (skateboard) into the bushes where no one would find it.

I was still somewhat upset, but I was getting over it. I walked inside and was about to walk away from the living room to the dorms but Rachael (the woman who owns the place) grabbed my arm.

"I have work to do," I told her. She was nice, but annoying sometimes. But it was usually just for my own good.

"Ally," she said to me again.

"Really, Rachel. I know. There is another person here looking for a kid to adopt. But I have been through hundreds of these." 172 to be exact. "I am _never _going to be adopted. I've realized it years ago. And now if you just will we will all be on the same page here."

"Yeah," Amanda said. Let me tell you about Amanda. She is 16 and an evil little witch. Her goal in life is to make mine miserable. "She is never going to get adopted. No one likes her!"

I ignored her little comment. "See!" I said to Rachael. "Even Amanda agrees with me. So can I go now?" I asked her.

"Amanda," Rachael said "Sit down with the rest of the kids."

"Fine," she mumbled. Wow. That's a first. Actually doing something when she is asked. She sat down with the other kids. There were about 10 of them, not including me. But when am I ever included in anything here anyway.

"And Ally. Please. Just do it," she told me.

"Fine. When I am done with this I am going though," I stubbornly said, crossing my arms. I mean, seriously. What was there to see today that I didn't see every other day? Well, that was when I actually showed up.

"That's fine. What you will want to see will only take a second. But I know for a fact that you will wanna stay here for a while longer," she said.

"Yeah, sure," I answered. "Whatever."

"Alright. Same procedure as every other time. When it's your turn, go into the dorm room and there will be people in there. Security and the person or people looking to adopt," Rachael said from memory. We go over this at least twice a day. "Ally, your first,"

"Me? Why me?" I asked. I'm usually close to last. They go by age, and I am one of the oldest kids there.

"Just go Ally," 10-year-old Brent told me. Ah, Brent. Brent was my best friend in here. I had taught him to play sports and helped him with his homework when I could. He was like my brother. We bonded instantly, since we both came here around the same time.

I sighed but got up anyway. I mean, how big could this one interview be. Little did I know, that this interview could change my life.

I slowly walked down the hall and into the dorm. In the dorm there are many beds down the right side. On the left side there were some bunk beds. That is where I slept. The older kids got to use the bunk beds. I liked it over there more because I had my space for the most part. My bunkmate, Jenny, had gotten adopted about two months ago. I never heard from her again. We had gotten along for the most part, I guess.

I started to hum the latest song that I wrote to myself, walking into the dorm. There was no one else in there yet. I sighed and sat down on my bunk. I had the bottom bunk to myself. I had all of my stuff under the bed. On the wall where the bunk is up against, is my Idol poster. We can only have one poster on the walls here. It is of Simon, Paula, Randy, and Ryan. The Idol gang.

I took out my iPod. Well, it isn't really my iPod. Jodi gave it to me. It was a blue nano, her old one. She had recently gotten an iPhone, and she knew how bad I wanted an iPod, so she gave her old one to me. Most of the songs I got through the radio show, so that was cool.

I wondered how long this would take. As I mentioned before, I have a lot of crap to do today. I didn't really need to sit through a pointless adoption interview. No one has ever wanted me. Why would anyone start now?

I eventually got bored, so I started to daydream about my newest Saula fic. Yeah… It was going nowhere. I was interrupted from my thoughts as the door to the dorms opened.

"Hi. Are you Ally?" I took the headphones out of my ears and turned my iPod off. I looked over to where the voice was coming from and almost fainted. Hey- it's not everyday that you get to meet half of Saula.

"You're… and… you… uh…" I said. I was to in shock to say anything. I mean, really. Paula Abdul was freaking standing RIGHT THERE! I think that I should probably say something now. "Uh… yeah. I'm Ally."

"Yeah, Rachael said that you would probably do that. Actually she said that you would scream and then faint," All I could do was nod in response. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Uh, yeah," I replied.

"All right… you an Idol fan?" she asked me, looking over my shoulder at the Idol poster on the wall.

"You could say that," I chuckled. Okay, so far so great. Now I just need to screw everything up as usual. Then I can get on with my day.

"So… yeah, I don't really know what to do here because I've never been in one of these before,"

"I have. 172 to be exact. This is my 173rd one," I replied. I just screwed everything up, didn't I?

"Wow. That's a lot," said Paula.

"You're telling me," I mumbled. I looked at my cell phone (issued by the radio station that hosts the Idol Fan Show) and checked the time. It was already 12:15. I had to be there at the school for rehearsals at 12:30 sharp. "Crap. I'm going to be late," I said to myself.

"For what?" she asked me. Okay, _now _I have screwed everything up.

"Rehearsals for the finale," I replied. She looked at me with a confused face. I explained to her while I got my stuff together. "We have this little Idol game that we have at my school just for fun." I grabbed Jodi's old zip-up sweater and threw it on. "I really gotta go."

"I can take you if you want,"

"Nah. It's okay. The school is only like 10 minutes away, anyways," I answered. I put my cell and my iPod in my pockets. "Plus there are over 10 other kids here. You might wanna start like interviewing them or something."

"That can wait. Besides, I like you," Paula said.

"Okay, now I might faint," I joked. Really. I might.

"It's the middle school, right? Cause I think I passed that on the way here,"

"Uh, yeah. But you don't have to do this. I can walk. Really," I replied. See? I told you that I was a stubborn person.

"Nope. I'm taking you. And this is final. Now lets go," she said. I guess that Paula can be just as stubborn as I can.

"Um, okay?" I replied, following her out of the dorm.

We got in her car and headed to the Middle School. I wasn't saying anything, and neither was Paula.

"So you like school?" she asked me.

"Not really," I replied. "I have some friends. Idol nuts, I guess."

"Idol nuts?" asked Paula.

"Yeah… we have so many issues," I responded. Seriously. We do. Our life is consisted of American Idol. I mean, we have a club for it at school and meet there over the weekends. I think that is enough proof itself.

"So tell me more about this school Idol game,"

"Well, there isn't much to it," I said. "Every year we have it. It's just like Idol, I guess. Except there isn't judges, really. The student body decided who goes. No one goes by how well you sing, though. It's just if you are really popular, you go through. If not, well, then you don't. Sometimes I wonder how I even got to the finale," I replied. Really. The only friends that I have at school are from the American Idol Fan Club.

"I'm sure you have more friends than just the Idol nuts, as you call them,"

"Yeah, no," I said. "I wish, but that's not the case. I had a best friend. Misca. But she lives in San Diego."

"She moved?" questioned Paula.

"Nah. I did. Last year. The government moved me here to LA," I replied.

"That has got to be tough,"

"Yeah. It is," I said. We didn't say anything else for a while, so I just looked out the window and started to daydream some more. What life would be like if I actually _did _have a family. But I knew that would never happen. I guess that is why they call it day_dreaming_. Oh well. I can only hope that Jodi, Tim, or Skip get accepted by the government one of these days. If they don't, they said that the second I turn 18, I am moving in with one of them.

"So are you any good?" Paula asked me.

"Huh?" I asked, turning away from the window and looking at her. "Good at what?"

"Singing, silly!" she answered. Oh right. That.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess so," I shrugged. "You got to be pretty good if you're not popular to be in the finale. But I'm not pro or anything. I don't really think about it that much. I just… sing,"

"Let me hear." Okay, was she freaking CRAZY? Now I know hoe people feel before their American Idol auditions. Let me tell you. It's nerve-wracking and you just don't really want to do it. At all. Ever. Being the stubborn teenager that I am, I shook my head no. "Oh, come on. I'm not Simon. I'm the nice one." OMG! Saula moment! Yay! Okay, getting of focus, here.

"Nope," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. "Not going to happen."

"Please?" Paula asked again.

"Fine. But later. At the school, though," I said. Yeah, I eventually just gave in. We were almost there, anyways.

"Alright. That sounds fair. So what songs are you doing?"

"I have no idea. I'm doing a couple that I wrote. We're doing like eight songs or something. It's not like we have anything else to do. Plus, we couldn't just decide on like three songs or anything like that," I told her. The only songs that I have picked out so far were two that I wrote. _Hero In Me_, which is the first song that I _ever_ wrote, and _This Is Me_. The second song is only about two minutes long, but I am trying to add a second part to it. But I just couldn't think of anything. I am just leaving it that short for now, though. It was my best song that I have ever written, in my opinion.

"Alright, were here," Paula said, pulling in to the parking lot. Oh yeah. It just occurred to me that all of my friends will faint or scream. Or do both at the same time.


	4. Part 1, Chapter 3

**IDOL DRAMA- CAST**

**Katlyn-** Sunshine 1357

**Lila-** Strangerthanfictionclub

**Isabella (Is)-** xxxPurplexVioletsxxx

**Jackie-** An Angel in Darkness

**Pat-** Pepsigirl32

**Allegra-** xxxjonasislifexxx

**Dansly-** All I Can Do Is Sing (Not on this site)

**Ashlyn**- x3HeadFirst3x1 (Not on this site either)

**Mariella (introduced later in the chapter)**- m2m211 (Nope. Not on this site either.)

**Idol Drama- Part 1: You Found Me**

**June 2008**

**Chapter 3: The Best Day Ever**

Well, I knew that my friends would indeed go crazy. Oh well. Actually, I am amazed that I didn't yet. Before, my friends and I always joked that if we ever met anybody from American Idol that we would faint. Guess I was wrong.

"Oh yeah, don't be alarmed if anyone faints, screams, goes crazy, runs around like an idiot, acts dumb, or does all of those at once," I said to Paula, counting all of the things off on my fingers. "Or if Jodi comes in at some point yelling at Tim and hitting him with a purse because he lost _another_ interview for the radio,"

"Long story?" she asked.

"Basically," I answered.

"You can explain that to me later,"

"Will do," I responded. We walked into the school, past the gates. "Our room is at the front of the school, hidden kind of." I walked into the classroom with Paula behind me. The others were in the auditorium, which you can get to through the Idol clubroom.

"Wow," Paula said, looking around the room. As I said earlier, there was American Idol stuff _everywhere_. All of the walls were filled with pictures, posters, and magazine and newspaper clippings about Idol. The background (not that there really was any to see) was even blue, since the American Idol logo was blue.

"Told you that we had issues," I commented to Paula.

"Not issues… just obsessive-ness issues."

"Yeah, that too," I added. We have so many issues. I walked closer to the door that connects the auditorium and the classroom. I heard Katlyn laughing at a joke, probably made by Lila or Jackie. "You go first."

"Why?" she asked.

"'Cause," I responded. "There gonna scream and I don't need ta go deaf," Really… I don't need to go anymore deaf than I already am. I listen to music _way_ to loud sometimes. Okay, fine! All the time!

"But-"

"Have fun!" I said, pushing her into the room. I probably shouldn't have done that. Oh well, I do plenty of things that I'm not supposed to do. One more thing won't hurt. I waited until there was no noise to walk into the auditorium. Big mistake. Katlyn immediately started to chew me out for being late.

"YOU'RE LATE!" she yelled. Wow. Paula Abdul was standing, like, right there and they were chewing me out instead. Eh, I could have expected that.

"Yeah," said my friend Is, short for Isabella. "We HAVE to beat Andrea. It's like, not even an option here anymore,"

"I know, right?" Allegra said. They all hated her as much as I did, if not more than I did.

"Did you pick out your songs yet?" Ashlyn asked me.

"No," I whispered. They had expected me to pick out the songs like, last week. Sometimes I think that they want me to win this more than I do. Well, they _are_ my band for the competition, so if I win, I guess that they win too.

"I think that we should throw you off a cliff," Allegra said to me. Her and I have this thing when we don't like someone in the Idol fandom, we throw him or her off of a cliff.

"Well I have some of them!" I defended.

"Let's just get started now," Lila told the group.

"Alright." I went up to the whiteboard and picked up a marker. I tried to write on the board, but of course the pen didn't work. "God, is there _any _pen in this place that works?" I asked them.

"No," replied Pat. "Now try this one," she said, handing me a different one. Unlike the first one. This one actually had some ink in it. I erased our **DAVID COOK VS. DAVID ARCHULETA** chart and wrote SONGS in its place in really big letters.

"Alright, so I have like two or three picked out… I think," I stated. I wrote, **THIS IS ME** on one line, and **HERO IN ME** on another. On the third line, I wrote **SOME DAUGHTRY SONG.**

"Some Daughtry song," read Ashlyn stated, "real descriptive." I ignored what she had said and wrote another thing on the next line. **ROCK SONG**. On the fifth line, I proceeded to write **ACOUSTIC SONG**. And **CARRIE UNDERWOOD** on the next. Then I wrote IDK on the next two lines. Then, **GROUP SOMG- DSB**.

"DSB?" Paula asked.

"Don't Stop Believing," we all chorused. Andrea and I were supposed to do 1 song together but we couldn't get along long enough to do it. So her group was doing one together, same as me and my friends.

"Right. I knew that," she responded.

"Alright, this is what I have so far," I said.

"How about I hear you sing first, then we can go through your iPod and see what fits?" Paula suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"Isn't that like, cheating or something?" Allegra asked.

"NO IT'S NOT NOW SHUT UP!" Jackie yelled ay her. We all cracked up.

"Yeah, they can go find their own music person if they want," Lila added.

"Sounds good. Now to the auditorium!" I shouted, pointing at it.

We all got to the auditorium and walked in. Pat went to the Drums, Jackie to the Piano, Allegra and Lila to the Electric Guitar, Is to the Electric Keyboard, and Katlyn to the Bass. Dansly and Ashlyn would substitute later in my set. And yes, I am aware that we had to many guitar players. I really don't care. Dansly and Ashlyn sat in the seats in from of the stage with Paula.

"Wait, were doing This is Me first, right?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Then I guess we can do either Hero in Me or Don't Stop Believing,"

"Well we have to since _someone_ didn't pick out their songs," Lila said.

"Oh, what_ever_!" I yelled.

I started to walk backstage, but then turned around. "I need the microphone," I stated, grabbing it.

"Yeah, that might help," Ashlyn said. I walked backstage (again) and stood where I would come out. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to do this. I heard the music start and I walked out and started to sing, holding the microphone in one hand.

ALLY (THINK OF DEMI LOVATO'S VERSION FROM CAMP ROCK):

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

I walked to the top of the stage as I hit the chorus. I started to belt the chorus of the song out.

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

This is me

I started to walk to the front of the stage. I love performing this song. The lyrics are so powerful.

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

I finished the song, holding the last note out. The song was short right now, I know. I am really trying to add more to it, but I can't find the perfect lyrics to add to it. I wrote it one night while I was over at Tim and Jodi's apartment. No, they aren't dating or married or anything, they just live together. But I'm pretty sure that they secretly like each other.

"So, whataya think?" I asked her.

"Wow." Okay, so was that a good wow or a bad wow. On the show when Paula says wow that means that the singer is really good. But I'm not _that _good… am I?

AT THE AIRPORT WITH RANDY AND RYAN

"Man, why did _I _have to go to the airport with you?" asked Ryan.

"Because, dude. One, Fuller and Nigel told us to. We don't have much choice there. And second, you were the one who wouldn't shut up all night yesterday and all day today about Kara," replied Randy. It was true. For the past 24 hours, Ryan wouldn't shut up about Kara. He asked questions that no one knew the answer to. Like, 'Is she hot?', 'Does she have a boyfriend?' Randy was about to smack him upside the head and lock him in a room duct taped to a chair with tape over his mouth so he couldn't talk.

And now he was stuck at an airport with him. Great.

"I know, I know," replied Ryan.

"Good… oh, over there is where her plane gets off over at that gate," Randy said, pointing at gate 108B. Ryan followed behind Randy to the gate to wait for Kara's plane to land.

BACK AT THE MIDDLE SCHOOL

Well, Paula said that I was amazing. I couldn't believe it. But she said that I was. And that was when everybody went crazy. Now she wanted me to perform the first song that I ever wrote, _Hero in Me._ The lyrics are kind of… well, weird. But hey, I was like 10 years old or something. What do you expect from a crazy 10 year old?

You know I used to hear a voice that said  
Troubles coming better stay in bed  
Then I even tried to run away  
Cause I didn't even know my own strength  
I was shocked, no I couldn't believe  
My world rocked, it was news to me  
When I looked in the mirror today  
I looked back and I heard me say  
I gotta own it, breathe it, live it like I mean it!

I got the hero in me; it's all I wanna be!  
Someone to rely on and looks good on TV  
To save the day, is part of the routine  
Out of my way, this is the job for me!

I gotta own it, breathe it, live it like I mean it  
In control and so good to go yeah  
Figure it out and it's time you know!

I got the hero in me; it's all I wanna be! (All I wanna be)  
Someone to rely on and looks good on TV (yeaaa)  
To save the day, is part of the routine  
Out of my way, this is the job for me!  
I got the hero in me, it's all I wanna be!  
Someone to rely on and looks good on tv  
To save the day, is part of the routine  
Out of my way, this is the job for me!

There's a hero in me yeah  
There's a hero in me-e  
Oh, oh, oh, whoah, whoah

My friends and me were dancing around like crazy while I was singing this song. We all have fun while performing this song for some reason. Probably because it is so crazy.

"Good, but the lyrics are… um," Paula said.

"Weird," I said.

"Unusual," said Allegra.

"Strange," Jackie added.

"Odd." That one came from Katlyn.

"Creepy," said Is.

"Freaky," said Dansly.

"Crappy," said Lila.

"Oh, like you write better songs?" I joked.

"Haha," replied Lila.

"Strange," said Ashlyn.

"I ALREADY SAID THAT!" Jackie yelled at Ashlyn.

"Oh, whatever," she replied.

"I was going to say different," Paula said to me.

"Yeah… that works to," I replied.

A short while later, we were all in the classroom. We were going through my iPod, only to find that I have a lot of crap on there.

"Do you have _anything_ good on here?" Allegra asked me. "The only stuff you have is Disney Channel, Hannah Montana…" she trailed off.

"You have the same stuff, stupid," I said, smacking the back of her head. "Remember? You had the CD… I browed it…"

"I KNEW THAT!" she yelled, causing us all to crack up even more than we already were. We are pretty crazy when it comes to this stuff… or anything.

"Oh, give me that," Dansly said, grabbing my iPod from Allegra. I really didn't see why _I_ couldn't go through my own iPod.

"Hey!" Allegra shouted. "I was like, using that!"

"And I like, don't care!" she replied.

"Are they always like this?" Paula whispered to me.

"Eh, usually. We're crazy. It's just how we are," I replied.

"How about _What About Now_ for 'Some Daughtry Song'?" Ashlyn asked.

"That works," I replied, walking back over to them. Ashlyn erased SOME **DAUGHTRY SONG** and wrote **WHAT ABOUT NOW**.

"All right, now we need a rock song," Lila said, looking at the list on the white board.

"Man, do you have _anything_ on here that isn't country or Disney channel pop?" Pat asked. I grabbed my iPod away from the three of them.

"If you're just gonna do that, I'll do it myself," I said. I started to go through the rest of my songs. "Wow. I really _do_ have a lot of crap on here," I said.

"Told you," Pat replied.

"Oh, shut up,"

"You said it," she said back.

"Yeah… as much fun as it is watching the two of you fight all the time, we really need to find songs to do," Jackie told Pat and me.

"What about _If Today Was Your Last Day _by _Nickelback_?" Paula asked me, leaning over my shoulder.

"Yeah. That'll work," I said. I love that song. It's one of my favorites by them. "Put that up there, Is,"

"You do it. I'm to lazy to walk all the way up there," She answered.

"Your closer," I responded. Okay, she was closer by a whole two feet, but still.

"Oh, I'll do it," Katlyn said, getting up from her seat. She erased **Rock Song**, and in it's place, wrote** If Today Was Your Last Day**.

"Oh, and for Acoustic song put God Bless the Broken Road," I said to Katlyn, who was still up there. That was a country song by Rascal Flatts. Rascal Flatts was one of my favorite country artists. Actually, he is one of my favorite artists ever.

"Alright," she responded. She changed that before sitting back down on top of one of the desks.

"For the Carrie Underwood song, either _Wasted _or_ Some Hearts_ would be the best," Paula spoke.

"Crap. I love both of those… Uh, just put both of them up there," I said to whomever.

"Your turn to write it," Katlyn said.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Jackie said, walking to the front of the room. She changed **Some Carrie Underwood Song** to **Wasted**, and **IDK** to** Some Hearts**.

"All right. Almost done. Just one more song," I said. "Um… How about _Teardrops on My Guitar_?" I asked. That song was another country song by Taylor Swift. Although people who didn't like country also listened to Taylor Swift, so it wasn't that much of a country song, I guess.

This is what the final set list looked like, once we put it in order of what songs I was going to do first, second, and so on.

**This is Me**

**Wasted**

**God Bless the Broken Road**

**If Today Was Your Last Day**

**Some Hearts**

**Hero in Me**

**What About Now**

**Teardrops on My Guitar**

**Don't Stop Believing- DSB (All)**

"And we have to make sure that you play the guitar and the piano too," Ashlyn told me.

"OH MY GOD! YOU"LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I FOUND OUT!" Mariella yelled, running in through the front door. She said that she was out with her grandparents for lunch… what a liar.

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?" Lila asked. Okay, more like yelled.

"THIS! THIS! THIS!" She replied, shoving an article in Lila's face, still not noticing Paula. Lila grabbed it and started screaming. Really loudly.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled.

"Um… you going to explain?" Mariella asked, gesturing with her hands to Paula and I.

"SHE'LL EXPLAIN LATER! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Lila yelled at the two of us. I swear, I am going to go deaf with her as a friend. I got up and ran over to Lila and the article. Then I saw what she was freaking out about. American Idol, of course. No surprise there. But they were getting a new judge. Kara something.

"OH NO YOU DID AINT!" I yelled. Everyone else huddled around me and the article, which I had taken from Lila.

"THAT'S IT! IM NEVER WATCHING AMERICAN IDOL AGAIN!" Ashlyn stated. I knew that she was lying, though. She said that like, at least once a week. But this time, she may actually have a point. If this new chick messes with our Saula, then Idol will have a lot of angry teenagers on their hands.

"Um, Ashlyn," I said. "You've said that, like a million times before. When Michael Johns left… when Brooke White left… when Carly Smithson left… when David Archuleta lost…" I said, counting all of them off.

"OH WHATEVER! I MEAN IT THIS TIME!" She yelled.

"Um, Paula, can you give us like, five minutes?" I asked her.

"Sure. I gotta call Simon and yell at him for not calling me this morning," She said. "And call Randy to see if Ryan has killed him yet."

"You should wait until it's like, two in the morning there. As payback," I replied.

"YOU SO STOLE THAT FROM MY STORY!" Jackie screamed.

"Oh, whatever. I jacked a lot of crap from your story!" I replied. I turned my attention back to the magazine article with the rest of my friends. We finished reading the article before we threw it across the room. We tend to do that a lot. All I knew was that was one article that _wasn't_ going to go on our walls.

"I SWEAR IF THIS CRAZY LADY GETS IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR SAULA I'M GONNA COMPLAIN TO NIGEL AND FULLER!" Dansly yelled.

"I'M GONNA COMPLAIN ANYWAY!" Allegra added.

"ME TOO!" said Is.

"ME THREE!" yelled Ashlyn.

"ME FOUR!" Katlyn said.

"Okay. You _so_ have to write about this in the newspaper this week," Katlyn told me. "Instead of David Cook beating David Archuleta in Idol… except you kind of put that off for like three weeks, but whatever. I guess that it will never get done. This is _way_ more important."

"Oh," Mariella said. "I already wrote it. We went to lunch with my grandparents but we had to leave early because my little brother got sick. And on the way home we stopped by the store where I found this. So before I came over here, I finished it for you."

"All right. Thanks," I said. "I owe you one."

"It's no problem," she responded. "Here's a copy." She handed me a copy of the article that she wrote. I decided that I would read it later, so I folded it up and shoved it in my jeans pocked.

"All right," I said to Paula. We're done freaking out like crazy fan girls now."

"Wait, were done for today, aren't we?" asked Allegra.

"Actually… yeah. We are. Let's just do DSB before we leave," I replied. We were going to be focusing on my songs this week, so we won't be able to be working on Don't Stop Believing that much.

We all walked back to the auditorium and people got on their instruments. They started to play the beginning notes to Journey's _Don't Stop Believing_.

_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere_

A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin', somewhere in the night

Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin', somewhere in the night

[Instrumental Interlude]

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights, people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlights, people

"You guys sound good together. Have a lot of talent." Paula said.

"Thanks," we all replied.

"All right," I spoke, "Homework is to learn the songs, get more Idol gossip and just the usual." They all ran out of the place, edger to get on with their weekend. Unlike me. I looked at the clock on my cell. Wow. 1:30. The longest that I have ever gone without screwing things up in my life.

"You have anything else left to do here?" Paula asked me.

"Just a couple, if you don't mind," I replied.

"Yeah. That's no problem," she said.

"Cool." I walked back into the Idol clubhouse and found the magazine on the floor. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Cool," I shrugged. "A free magazine." I picked it up and tossed it on one of the desks. Then, I copied down the set list in the order that I was going to do the songs. I grabbed that list and the magazine, before walking back out to the auditorium where Paula still was.

"Almost done," I announced. I found a manila and shoved the magazine and the set list in there. All of a sudden, my phone beeped, signaling a text from Skip.

_Wife is sick. We're doing the show next weekend or so. Jodi and TA will be over any second. _

_-Skip-_

I sighed. "Jodi and TA will be here any minute… probably to tell me that TA lost _another_ interview, then Jodi and I can kill him again, then we can get going."

"All right," she laughed. No less than ten minutes later, TA and Jodi walked into the auditorium. Jodi was smacking Tim on the arm with her purse.

"Should I even ask?" Paula asked me.

"Nope," I replied. I hopped off of the stage and walked over to the two of them.

"OW! OW! OW! WILL YOU _PLEASE_ STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT PURSE… GOD, _WHAT_ DO YOU HAVE IN THERE?" Tim shouted.

"What did you lose now?" I asked with a sigh. So help me, if he lost the David Archuleta interview, I am going to kill someone. Jodi and I have stocked him so much that if David ends up dead, Jodi and I will end up in jail. Although I have never met the kid, I still stocked him pretty badly.

"Um… David Archuleta," he said.

"Can I borrow that?" I asked Jodi, motioning to her purse.

"By all means," she replied, handing it to me.

"Thank you," I said.

"NO!" Tim said. I got the purse and started to smack him. "NO! NO! PLEASE!"

"Too bad!" I replied. "Do you _know_ how hard Jodi and I worked for that interview?" I asked him. "And what else will we put on the show next week?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. If David Archuleta turns up dead the two of you will end up in jail." TA said.

I sighed. "I'll try to find something else to put on the show next week," I said. I knew that I could find something. Well, I hoped that I could find something to put on the show. But I have rehearsals all week, and the show so I didn't know how much time that I would have free…

I gave Jodi her purse back. She hit Tim one last time before putting it back on. "Oh, here's your paycheck for the month," she said. Most of what I make from the radio station goes into the bank. But I get to keep some it for pocket money and stuff.

"All right. I'll see you guys sometime this week, then," I said.

"Kay. Call us if you need anything," Jodi said. The two of them were the closest thing that I had to a mother and father. And Skip was just… well, Skip.

"All right," I said, hugging the two of them goodbye. They left and I walked back to the Idol clubhouse with my paycheck and manila folder. When I got into the room, I put the envelope in the folder.

"What's that?" Paula asked, pointing to the envelope.

"Huh? Oh, that's just my monthly paycheck from the radio station… well, what's left of it and not in the bank," I replied. "And that noise was Jodi and I beating Tim up with Jodi's purse because he can't seem to keep a hold of any interview that we get… Well, I am ready to go if you are,"

"All right," she responded. "Let's go then, shall we?"

When we were in the car, I stared out the window. I thought the best when I was moving, for some reason. I don't really know why, but I was just like that. Tomorrow all of the other Idol nuts had family stuff and chores till three, so I was alone till three PM in the foster home. Not how I really wanted to spend my Sunday. Oh well. But I think that there is a marathon of American Idol Rewind on tomorrow, so I had that to look forward to. Then next week was my last week before summer break. All of my friends had to go out of town to see relatives or on family vacation. So basically I would be all alone. Not really how I wanted to spend my summer. This would be my second summer here, but the first full one. Last summer, I came in the middle of it, so I only spent half of the summer here.

"So explain the radio station thing to me." Paula's voice startled me, as I was in my own little world at the moment.

"Ugh… there's not really much to say," I responded. "We just have an Idol fan show thing. They were going to start it, and then they found me," I said. "They realized that I knew more about the show than anyone, so they offered me a job."

"Where'd they find you?" she asked.

"School." I immediately responded.

"Huh?" she asked.

"School," I said again. "Tim, or TA, as we call him, teaches the eighth grade at the middle school. One day at the beginning of the year, we needed a sub. Sometimes other teachers are the sub's so the district saves money or something. IDK. Anyway, he was subbing in my World Cultures class, and that was where we met. He's like the father I never had,"

"Who was that other girl that came in with him?" she asked.

"Oh. That was Jodi. TA, Jodi and Skip met in collage, so they've known each other for a while. Skip's wife is sick, so he's with her right now. Her and TA share an apartment a mile or so away. I think that the two of them like each other, but whatever. Skip thinks so too. We have a bet going on," I laughed. "Anyway, Jodi's cool. She's like the mom I never had. Her and TA… they take care of me and everything.

"Yeah… so I work in the radio station with the three of them. The three of them are on air over the weekend, but I'm not since I'm just a kid and have homework and everything. The pod cast isn't really on the radio. It's on iTunes and all that." I told her.

"Isn't it weird, though? Since he's your teacher and all?" she asked.

"Nah. Not really. It was at first, but it just takes me some tome to warm up to new people. Plus, TA teaches eighth grade and I'm only in seventh grade. He teaches Science, so I can get him next year if I'm lucky. But everyone wants him. But I'm pretty sure that he can pull some strings and get me in one of his classes," I replied.

We sat in quiet silence for the next couple of minutes.

"So, do a lot of people come into the agency?" she asked. Great. I didn't really want to talk about this. No one wanted me. I get it. I knew that I shouldn't be getting this close to Paula, but I just am.

"Yeah," I replied. "But no one is ever interested in me."

"What? Why not? You're fun," Paula told me. I smiled and continued to talk.

"Because. They always go for the little kids. If they don't they just skip over me or think I'm too weird. But I don't care. I'm used to it," I shrugged.

"I'm sure that you'll get adopted one day," she said. I scoffed.

"Yeah right. The only people that want me won't get accepted by the government,"

"Tim and Jodi?" she asked.

"Yeah," I responded "And Skip and his wife. I could see why about TA and Jodi, but not really about Skip and Lauren," I replied. Lauren was his wife. They were trying to have a child, so I didn't know if they would adopt me. If any of the three of them got accepted by the government, I would probably go with Jodi and TA, since I am closer to them anyways.

When we go to the agency, Rachel was sitting on the couch in the front office, looking worried.

"Ally! There you are! I don't know how to tell you this… but… something happened in San Diego," Rachel told me.


	5. Part 1, Chapter 4

**Idol Drama- Part 1: You Found Me **

**June 2008**

**Chapter 4: Bad News**

"Wh… what?" I asked.

"In San Diego… there was an accident," she told me. I didn't say anything, waiting for the shock to sink in.

"No… I said. "Please not Misca. Please not her," I pleaded. It couldn't be her… could it? She's my best friend. She has been through everything with me. She was actually the first one who I told everything to. And that was how I ended up in foster care. She did for me what I couldn't do for myself. Tell an adult. I hated her for it at first, but I got over it when I realized that I was better off.

"No… It wasn't Misca. She's fine," Rachael replied. "It… It wasn't her,"

"Then… oh. Please no," I said. I knew who it was. If it wasn't Misca, then it had to be Jocelyn.

"I'm sorry, Ally," Rachael said. She put a hand on my shoulder, put I pushed her away and ran to my bunk. I climbed on the top one and faced the wall, and started to cry.

I didn't know what had happened in San Diego, but I knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good. I met Jocelyn when I was eleven. She has black dark hair and green eyes. She was the person whom I was closest to in the foster agency in San Diego. She was ten years old, one year younger than I was. We could have been twins. Not in looks, but in personality. Ours were practically identical. Both of our lives sucked, but there was one difference between the two of us. I had music and American Idol. She had nothing to live for. Before I found Idol, the two of us talked every day about ending our lives. But we never did it. I kept her hanging on. I guess once I left, she just… well, did it. And I couldn't do anything about it.

I knew that over 90 percent of suicide attempts were unsuccessful the first time. So there was still a good chance that she was still alive. But she was a smart kid. If she wanted to kill herself the first time, she could have done it right the first time.

I lied there crying in the top bunk for a very long time. I don't exactly know when, but at some point, someone walked up to me. I grabbed my blanket and pulled it over my head. I didn't want to talk to anybody. I knew that it would probably be Paula because everyone else knew to leave me alone. But I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't want to talk to anybody.

"Leave me alone," I said, shoving the person away from me. I could take care of myself. I have been for 13 years, so I couldn't see why I wouldn't be able to now.

"Ally," Paula said. I knew it. She was the only person here who didn't really know all that much about me, so she wouldn't know to… well, leave me alone. Well, she knew what I told her, but nothing more than that. As far as I knew, she didn't even know about Jocelyn. Unless Rachael told her about her. Come to think of it, it does seem like something that Rachael would do. Except for the fact that I didn't need anybody. I was fine by myself.

"Go. Away," I said.

"Rachael told me what happened… I'm so sorry," she replied. Great. So she had told her everything that had happened. Well, maybe not everything. I wondered how much she had told Paula. "Are you okay? You two sound pretty close…"

"I'm fine!" I protested, turning around. "Really. I am," I don't really know who I was trying to convince. Paula or myself.

"You don't sound fine,"

"Well I am," I said. Just then, Emma walked up to me. Emma was seven years old and had blond hair with brown eyes. She and Brent were brother and sister. Well, not fully. They were like half-brother and sister or something like that.

"Ally," she said, tugging on my arm. I dried my tears as quickly as I could and turned to face her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What happened?" she asked me. Great. What was I supposed to tell her?

"Nothing. Why don't you go and play?" I replied. Truthfully, I didn't really know the entire story of what had happened. I didn't know if… if she was dead, or just in the hospital.

"Okay," she shrugged. Emma walked away and went over to her bunk.

"What happened?" I asked. I really needed to know. "Is… is she dead?"

"I'm sorry," Paula said. Silent tears ran down my face. I couldn't believe it. She was… dead. Gone. Jocelyn was just gone from the earth. "You wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head no. "I'm just gonna call Misca later and talk to her…" I replied.

"All right. But if you need to talk, I'm here," she said.

"Kay. Thanks." I replied. I picked up my cell phone as she left and went to play with Emma. I dialed up Misca's number as soon as she left. Misca knew Jocelyn quite well, actually. I knew that they kept in touch, since they went to the same school and both lived in San Diego and all. I guess that Misca didn't know that Jocelyn was planning this because I knew that she would have told me.

"What happened?" Emma asked Paula.

"Um… just stuff," Paula replied.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Emma asked, looking up at her with those big brown eyes.

"Yeah," she sighed. "She'll be fine,"

"Okay. Can we play princess now?" Emma asked.

"Sure,"

I had just gotten off the phone with Misca. She had filled me in on most of the details and then… we just cried. The three of us were like sisters, and now there was just the two of us. Although we weren't as close to her as Misca and I were, we were still really close. I just couldn't believe that she was gone. Her funeral was in a couple of weeks, but there was no way that I would be able to get all the way down to San Diego for it.

So now, I was just laying there on the top bunk, looking up at the rusty old ceiling when Brent walked up to me.

"What?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes, and instantly knew that something was up.

"All right. That's it. Lets go. You're going to go watch something with American Idol in it," he said, pulling on my arm.

"Nothing with Idol is on right now," I replied, letting him drag me off the bunk.

"Then you'll read some story about it then. I know it always cheers you up… or finish that song that you've been writing. Do something. This isn't good for you," Brent told me.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Good," he replied. He grabbed the acoustic guitar and handed it to me. "I'll be… doing something." He left and I sat back up on the top bunk. I grabbed my blue pick out of my pocket. I didn't really feel like singing that much right now, but Brent was right. I had to do something. So instead of singing the song that I was currently writing, I just played it on the guitar, going over the lyrics in my head.

After about ten minutes of that, I was bored. So I put my guitar back and laid back on the bed. I hated it here. I really did. School was almost out and spending my summer here isn't really what I had in mind. After all, most of my friends were going away to do whatever with relatives so I couldn't even hang out with them. I was stuck here. All alone. With nothing to do.

After five minutes of that, I remembered about the article that Mariella had made and given to me. I read over it. Basically what it contained was Kara's background life and her music credentials. After reading about her in the article, I decided to look her up. Whoever this woman was, I didn't like the idea of her coming in and changing things. Things that have been the same for the past seven or so years.

I got out my laptop and looked her up on wikipedia. I read some stuff, but soon became bored. I then decided to write more of my current Saula fanfic. I was almost done with it, and was planning to start a new one this summer. I had an idea, but I didn't know how well it would work. In the middle of the chapter, I got a writers block (curse those evil things), so I went onto Saula Heaven and started to read one of my favorite stories on there that had just been updated.

I was so into the story, that I didn't hear someone come up behind me. "Ally," Paula said

"Hold on. I'm like almost done," I said, waving her off. There was so much drama in this chapter.

"What'cha doin?" she asked again.

I slammed the top down. "Nothing," I quickly said.

"Mmhm," she said. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "But really. How are you? Your friend just died."

"I know that," I snapped. I knew the tears would come, but I just didn't know when. My guess was tonight or early tomorrow morning. And luckily I don't have rehearsals until 1 PM tomorrow since everyone else had family business to take care of and chores. They always all complain about all that stuff that they had to do, but I always yell back at them about how they were lucky to even have a family to hate. "I'm fine, okay."

"Look, I know what it feels like to loose a best friend," Paula said sitting down next to me.

"I know," I said, grabbing my laptop and holding on my lap.

"You do?" she asked.

"I have internet access, you know. And, well, yeah," I replied.

"Right."

By the time that it was seven PM, I was completely bored out of my mind. I had finished my Saula story and I was sad that it was finished. I was trying to think of a new idea for the story that I would write over the summer, but I was completely brain dead at the moment. There is a lack of Saula at the moment with Simon being on a different continent, so I had nothing to write about, and it was driving me crazy.

I didn't feel like playing anymore guitar today (I had already played it for hours), and I couldn't go outside because it was too dark outside. Plus, there were _really_ strict curfew rules.

I lied back sideways on the bottom bunk and sighed. Again. That was the thing about being here. You can get so bored. Luckily, I had internet, but there was nothing really to go on at the moment. I could write a one shot, but I have no ideas for that either.

I picked up that magazine that me and all my friends threw across the room earlier, and flipped through it, seeing if there was anything else that was even somewhat interesting in there. There was a short article on _Camp Rock_, but other than that, there was nothing else of interest to me in there.

Next week was the last week of school, so at least I wouldn't have to go to school for the next two months. But I would be here all the time, so at times school would be better. I was going to be working at the radio over the summer a lot, so I had that to look forward to. Other than that, nothing really.

I decided to just go and shower so I wouldn't have to in the morning. I had no idea what I was going to do then, but at least I wouldn't be bored out of my mind right now. Maybe tomorrow I would go to the skate park tomorrow. I don't know. I'll figure tomorrow out tomorrow. When I was done with my shower, I threw on my Kool 105.5 T-shirt. Kool is the radio station that I work at. I threw on some sweat pants and threw my wet hair up in a pony tail.

I walked back over to my bunk and sat down and sighed. God how much I hated it here.


	6. Part 1, Chapter 5

**Idol Drama- Part 1: You Found Me **

**June 2008**

**Chapter 5: Sunday Blues**

Last night, I cried for hours. I expected it, really. Jocelyn was… dead. I couldn't really even bring myself to say it. I've been like a zombie all day so far. I had pretended to be asleep for most of the day. I didn't even know if I would be able to go to rehearsals later today.

Today, I had hours of rehearsals to go through. Allegra had texted me late last night and said that we were changing the rehearsal time to noon. So like six hours of it.

It was nine right now, so I still had about two and a half hours until I had to get going to rehearsals. I had no idea what I was going to do all day today, but I knew that I would think of something. I always do. Except for last night. I didn't really think of anything that I could do. I didn't even want to think about what the summer was going to be like. I would most likely going to just work over at the radio station all summer.

I eventually got out of the bunk when I was hungry. I walked into the kitchen and went over to the fridge, wondering if there was anything edible in there.

There wasn't, so I just grabbed a cereal bar instead. I checked my cell phone as I ate it. I had four unread messages.

The first was from Tim.

_Jodi's annoying._

Okay, typical from him.

The second was from Jodi.

_TA is annoying. Help me! _

Okay, really?

The third was from Allegra.

_We all decided that you are going to sing Dare You To Move instead of Teardrops on My Guitar. Get over it that is what's happening. _

Okay, I really didn't care about the competition anymore. One of my best friends was dead and I couldn't even go to her funeral.

The last text message was from Misca.

_Hey, how r u? I'm horrible. Can't believe that Jocelyn is gone. Funeral is next Sunday the church. Call me when u get this. _

I sighed and walked out of the kitchen, holding my cell phone to my ear. She didn't pick up- her parents must have taken away her cell until she did something or whatever, so I just left a voice message.

"Hey, Misca, it's me," I began, "I got your text. You know I won't be able to be at the funeral, so call me and stuff and tell me how it goes… the finale for the school idol thing is Thursday. I'll see if I can get someone to record the event so I can email it to you. If not, I'll post it all on my you tube account… Well, I guess I'll talk to you later."

I closed my phone up and grabbed my acoustic guitar off of the bottom bunk of the bunk bed that I have been sleeping on for the past year or so. I was still in my PJ's, but I didn't care. I walked out back and sat up against the back of the agency.

I plucked at a few random chords, not even paying much attention to what I was doing. I got myself together (for the most part) and started the opening to Dare You to Move. If I was going to play this for the finale, than I needed to see if I remembered how to play it.

I had learned it one night when I was bored after falling in love with David Cook's version.

I started to play the beginning of it.

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next?_

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before

I stopped playing. Okay, I remembered it. That was all that I needed to know. I sat my guitar down next to me and shoved the pick into my pocket.

I was too miserable to do anything. I sat there for a while before getting up and walking back inside with my guitar.

When I walked inside, Paula was there. I sighed. Under any other circumstance, I would be freaking out. But not now.

"How you holding up?" she asked me as I reached the bunk.

"Okay, I guess," I replied. How was I supposed to answer that? I didn't even know what I was even feeling. I knew that I would get over it at some point, but I just didn't know when.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here, okay," Paula said.

"Yeah," I replied as my phone beeped again. "Hold on."

I opened up my phone. It was a text from Katlyn.

_Apparently Andrea lied to us about what songs we have to do and stuff. I have the real info. We have to do three songs. Well you do. Were gonna do This is Me, If Today Was Your Last Day, and Dare You To Move. No DSB. _

_PS. I HATE ANDREA_

I sighed and quickly replied back. Great. Just what I needed. Another thing in this world to piss me off.

"Andrea, you know, that girl who I'm competing against on Thursday, yeah, she lied about what stuff we were supposed to do. We only have to do three songs. I guess that she thought that if we learned more that I would mess up or something," I said.

"She doesn't sound very pleasant to me," she responded.

"Yeah… she's not. She hates singing. The only reason that she is doing it is because she knows that it's what I love to do," I replied. It was true. The entire school knew it.

"So what songs are you gonna do?"

"This is Me, If Today Was Your Last Day, and Dare You to Move. Well, that's what Katlyn said," I replied.

"Sounds good,"

"Yeah…"

"What's that thing that you were playing yesterday?" she asked me.

"Oh that… just a song that I'm writing," I replied.

"Let's hear it," she said.

"I don't know… It's not done yet,"

"C'mon,"

"Fine," I gave in. I picked my guitar up and struggled to get my pick out of my pocket. Once I did, I started the familiar melody of my song, The in Crowd.

_Spin away the combination for the last time  
Say goodbye to this year  
I wish I could avoid the empty summer days that await me.  
They'll fake a smile goodbye  
celebrating their new freedom  
I sit alone on the couch  
Wondering why  
I wonder what its like to have it all  
To never be afraid that I would fall  
But I don't think I've ever known a time  
That I was part of the in crowd_

Here we go another day another disgrace  
Fall flat on my face  
I wish I had a bunch of money  
Catch a plane head out west  
Still run and play around  
All full of the fans and freedom  
I sit alone on the couch  
Wondering why  
I wonder what its like to have it all  
To never be afraid that I would fall  
But I don't think I've ever known a time  
That I was part of the in crowd

"That's all I have so far," I said, putting my guitar down as I finished the song.

"It's good," she said, "it really is."

"Thanks," I mumbled. My phone rang with Misca's ring tone. "It's Misca. I should take this…"

"No problem," she said. She left to give me some privacy.

"Hey girl," I said, picking up my cell.

"Hey Al. You still have your recording of Two Worlds Collide, right?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked. Two Worlds Collide was a song that I wrote about Jocelyn, Misca and I before I left. When I got here, I met a girl named Tisha and she helped me record it and all.

"Put it on your you tube account so we can play it at her funeral. And because I want it on my iPod," Misca told me.

"All right. Will do. Bye,"

"Bye." I hung up the phone and took out my laptop and started it up as Paula walked back over to me.

"That was fast. What did she want?" she asked me.

"To put something up on my you tube account for her," I answered.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Do anything I wanted here, and then go to rehearsals at the school.

The next day was Monday. Great. As much as I hated it here, school wasn't much better. Okay, that's not really true. School was a little better, but only because of my friends.

I woke up early today. Tim had to go early to school since he teaches there, and I wake up early and catch a ride with him sometimes.

But the real reason why I woke up early was because I had rehearsals in the morning. Then me and my friends were going to rehearse during lunch time for half an hour then after school till five or so.

When I was done getting ready, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar.

"You know where his food is?" I jumped around to see Paula.

"Jeez, you scared me. I didn't see you there," I said.

"Sorry," she laughed. She was holding John, a six month old baby who had been left here in the middle of a storm one night. Depressing, huh?

"John's food is over here," I said walking over to another cabinet. I pulled out some food and handed it to her. "Here."

"Thanks," she said, taking it. "Isn't it a little early to be going to school?"

"Tim's picking me up. He has to go this early because he works there and I'm going for some extra rehearsal time," I responded.

"Oh… well, have fun," she said. I smirked and left.

When I got to the school, everyone was half asleep.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled in their ears.

They all jumped up and yawned.

Basically the only thing that we accomplished was figuring that I was going to play the guitar during I Dare you to Move.


	7. Part 1, Chapter 6

**Idol Drama- Part 1: You Found Me **

**June 2008**

**Chapter 6: Adoption, Part 1.**

The next three days were the same as Monday, except for the fact that I had the radio show some days.

It was Thursday, the day of the big competition at the school. I felt pretty good about it; I had rehearsed like crazy all week.

Paula had been stopping by every day. I hadn't had much time to hang out with her, but I still made the time. Ryan and Simon had even stopped by once or twice and I went ballistic. It was to be expected, though. They _were_ Ryan Seacrest and Simon Cowell. And I was an obsessed American Idol and Saula fan.

"Today's the big day, huh?" Paula said to me in the morning.

"Yup," I replied, yawning. I hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night due to the nerves.

"You'll do great," she told me.

"Thanks." I wasn't that used to getting compliments in life.

"What time does it start?" Paula asked me.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well I'm going to go, of course. Everyone is going to be there."

I was afraid to ask the next question, but I did it anyways. "Who do you mean by _everyone_?" I asked.

"Well, me, Simon, Randy, Ryan, Kara, and even Nigel and Fuller. We're all going to be there."

I groaned. Oh god. I was already nervous and the fact that all the people that I idolize wasn't really helping me here. "You don't all have to come," I said.

"Don't say that," she answered, "We are all going to be there for you, cheering you on."

"Really. I'm already nervous enough and with you guys there I'll just be even more nervous. And I'm sure that you have better things to do then watch me sing some songs. Plus Simon will call my singing "rubbish" or something like that," I said.

"Well I'll slap him if he does that,"

"Now I _want _him to call me that just so I can see that," I joked.

"Very funny. Now get to school before you're late, young lady."

I rolled my eyes jokingly and walked out the door on my way to the day before the last day of school.

Andrea and I, along with our friends as our bands were called to the auditorium for a dress rehearsal at the beginning of fifth period. So basically the middle of the day. At my middle school, we are on a block schedule, which means that on Monday and Wednesday we had periods 1, 2 & 3, while on Tuesdays and Thursdays we had periods 4, 5 & 6. And on Friday everyone went to all six periods.

When I left fifth period (World Cultures), I ran into Andrea who had English right next door. Great. We didn't like each other and that was known to the entire school. We were enemies from day one. I have no idea how this even started. Well actually I do.

In First Period PE at the beginning of the year, our first sports unit was Softball. And I'm really good at it, although I prefer baseball over softball. So anyways, we were playing softball in our formed teams. Lucky for me, all of us _Idol Nuts_ were on the same team. We named ourselves the _Saula Obsessed Crazy People. _And we were actually quite good. We got first place in the tournament that our first period PE class was having.

Okay, back to the main point here. Andrea's team and my team were playing in the finals against each other. The entire class was watching us. In the bottom of the sixth, Andrea's team was up. I was pitching for us and was doing quite well. Andrea was a pretty good hitter and she hits a lot of Home Runs, which is why her team is in the finals. She was a good hitter and I was a good pitcher. So I'll just get to the point. I struck her out and she was _pissed_. Then we just started fighting over the littlest of things. We didn't really see eye to eye before the game and that just pushed it over the edge. But I never instigate what she does to me. It's always her. Every single time.

And on the way to the auditorium it wasn't any different. Andrea continued to make my life miserable over the stupidest of things.

"You're gonna lose, you know," she spat in my face. I decided that the best thing to do would be to not care. Plus, I was way too happy to get into a fight. Yesterday I had met Simon and Ryan, and I've been getting to hang out with Paula Abdul all week. How much better could life get for someone like me? Well I could get adopted, but that's not the point here. And later, I was going to get to meet Randy, Nigel, and Fuller. Well, and Kara but I hadn't exactly "warmed up" to the fact that she was the newest judge on American Idol.

"Good luck to you too," I replied with a smile.

She grunted, due to the fact that I wasn't mad about what she had just said.

"Paula's not going to adopt you, ya know," she said this time.

"Obviously," I replied. I knew that she never would. Okay, well maybe there was a little part in me that wished she would. But I know that I could never get my hopes up. I did a couple of months ago, and things didn't go well. So I knew that this time I would have to do things differently.

"She's really not," Andrea said again. She knew that if she kept on the subject of the chances of me getting adopted that I would eventually break. She has done it plenty of times before.

"So," I replied, lying to myself, "I got to meet her. That's good enough for me,"

"Just shut up," Andrea exclaimed, angry that I wasn't giving her a reaction that she wanted. She stormed away as I met up with Allegra, Lila, and Katlyn.

"What's up with her?" Allegra asked me.

"Eh, the usual. Pissed at me because I'm not giving her the reaction that she wants to hear," I replied.

"About what?" Lila said.

"The chances of Paula adopting me," I shrugged.

"She's gonna," Katlyn said to no one in particular.

"I know, right?" Allegra and Lila responded at the same time.

"She's not, guys. But I'm fine with that. I got to meet her, along with Simon and Ryan. This has been the best week of my life. Not just because I got to meet her, but for once in my life I felt that an adult, besides the guys from the radio, actually has an interest in me," I said.

"Well that's too bad because she is still going to adopt you, whether you like it or not," Katlyn said, marching off in a dramatic way.

Allegra, Lila and I looked at each other, rolling out eyes before running after her.

We got to our "Idol Clubhouse" and walked in, the cool air-conditioned air hitting our sweating faces. It was so hot here in the spring and summer that it wasn't even funny.

Allegra, Lila, Katlyn, and I walked through the room to the auditorium. The place was already set up for the most part. The ASB had signs everywhere that said things like "AMERICAN IDOL- FINAL TWO", or something like, "ANDREA CAMERON vs. ALLY", with our faces on it. It was so cool for some weird reason.

Inside, there were some ASB members who were getting the place set up still, along with some of the teachers who had a free period at the time.

"Okay, so what we are going to do right now before dress rehearsals is finish putting the rest of this place together for tonight, including the chairs and such," Mr. Banataw, the Vice Principal was saying.

I helped the others put the rest of the posters up while other people in the room helped in the setting up of the chairs. When we were done with that, we had a dress rehearsal. Andrea and I had to flip a coin to see who would perform first, and I got the call. I decided to go last.

I had already decided who was going to be my actual band for the night. Since Pat, Dansly, and Ashlyn were in the eighth grade and would be graduating, well, tomorrow, I was going to let them in since it would be the last thing that they would do as a middle school student.

So Pat was going to be my drummer, Dansly was going to be on the Keyboard, Katlyn to the bass and Ashlyn was going to be on the electric guitar. My backup singers were going to be Allegra, Lila, and Is. Jackie and Mariella volunteered to do backstage work since they had major stage fright.

The rehearsal went pretty well, I knew my songs by heart and was excited for tonight. I honestly didn't know weather I would win or not. Something must have happened for Andrea to get this far, so I had no clue as to what would happen tonight. There was a change that I could mess up because of who Paula was dragging here tonight, but I couldn't be sure.

Tonight could go either way.

**Paula's Point of View **

"I want to adopt her," I said to Simon.

"Are you positive Pawler? One you sign the papers, there's no going back," Simon replied to me.

"I'm a million percent positive," I sighed. Simon was going to ask me a million questions, but I didn't care. I was dead set on adopting Ally. She's already 13, and I knew that she was right. The chances of her actually getting adopted by a couple were pretty slim. And from what she has told me so far, she has had a hard past. She deserved a chance.

"But-" he said. I cut him off.

"Whatever you're going to say, I don't really care, Simon. I'm going to adopt her. And that's final," I stated.

He smiled at me. "Let's go,"

"Where?" I asked, puzzled.

"Fill out the paperwork," Simon stated.

"Now?" I replied.

"When else do you expect to do it?" he held out his hand to help me up off of the couch. "C'mon. Let's go."

I smiled back at him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go get my daughter."

When Simon and I reached the adoption agency where Ally was currently living, the place was practically empty. That's when I remembered. It's a Thursday. Everyone is at school.

Rachel was still there, so I could still fill out the paperwork. Then Ally would be able to come and live with me.

But I knew that it wouldn't be that easy. Right now I would get temporary custody for a week. Then social workers would have to stop by and check out where she's staying and ask everyone endless questions. If I got approved, at the end of the week I would have three options: Extend the temporary custody, give her back altogether, or adopt her.

And I already knew what I was going to do. Adopt her. I didn't need another week to make sure that she was what I wanted. She was. And I was going to get her no matter what.

"Hey guys!" Rachael said from behind the counter, her usual cheery self.

"Hey Rachael," I replied walking up to the counter with Simon.

"What's up?" she asked. "Ally's at school. She's not here."

"I know," I replied. "I wanna adopt her."

Rachael smiled even bigger. "Come with me and I'll get you the paperwork."


	8. Part 1, Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the millions of songs that I will be using in this fic. I don't own you guys (the OC's), but I do own me (Ally). I own my fic's mentioned, but not yours. I don't own the American Idol Fan Show Pod cast or the people who are in it. I don't own American Idol (obviously) or any of the contestants or judges.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Go reread it. I changed names and stuff.

HAHA, aren't you all proud of me for updating?

**Idol Drama- Part 1: You Found Me (Yeah, I switched it)**

** June 2008**

**Chapter 7: Adoption Part 2**

**Ally's Point of View **

I was sitting in my sixth period English class next to Lila in the back of the room.

"This is so boring," I whispered to her.

"I know, right?" she replied. This class was usually cool, but today it just seemed to go on and on.

"Tomorrow's the last day of school! Why are we doing this?"

"Because teachers are robots and they are evil!" Lila replied back to me. The two of us burst out into laughter, which made the teacher look over at us. We just laughed even harder.

I got a ride from Katlyn's mom who had dropped me off at the foster agency.

"Thanks for the ride," I said to her.

"No problem Ally. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye," I replied.

I sighed and walked into the agency. I really wished that I could get out of here. At 16 I could get emancipated, but there wasn't really much that I could do until then.

I walked through the main room and walked down the hall until I got to the big room with all the bunks. I went in and dropped my backpack on my bunk. Lying down, I sighed.

This _really_ wasn't my week. I was crazy exhausted from all the rehearsals and one of my friends had committed suicide and I couldn't even go to the funeral, due to the fact that I had no way to get down to San Diego for it.

And besides that, my birthday was in less than a week. Have I mentioned that I hate my birthdays more than anything in the world?

Wasn't my life really something?

**Paula's Point of View **

I now had temporary custody of Ally. I hadn't told her yet, though. In fact, I hadn't even seen her since this morning. After I had filled out the necessary paperwork, Simon and I had gone back to the mansion to shower and get ready for tonight.

It was already 3 PM, and the competition started at 5, so Ally had to be there at 4. I was going stop by the Agency and pick her up so she didn't have to walk all the way there.

"You ready to go?" I asked Simon. He was going with me to pick up Ally from the agency. Nigel, Fuller, Kara, Ryan, and Randy were also going early to the show, but were going to meet Simon, Ally and I at the school.

"Yup," he replied. "Who's driving?"

"You are," I answered tossing him his keys.

"Of course I am."

"Yup. Now let's go," I said. I didn't want her to already be gone by the time that Simon and I got there, so we had to hurry up and get there as soon as possible.

When Simon and I arrived at the adoption center, there were a bunch of people there, and I could tell that things were going crazy. Concerned for Ally, I pulled Simon out of the car nearly killing him and went to go see what was going on.

The two of us walked inside, and I immediately saw Ally arguing with some lady. I glanced at Simon, and he had the same expression as I did. _What the heck is going on in here_? Along with Ally, there were others arguing with adults.

Still holding onto Simon's arm, I dragged him over to where Ally was.

"Well that's to freaking bad, okay! I'm not going!" Ally yelled.

"Well you don't have a choice. You belong to the government. You're leaving for Maryland next week. Once you get there, you'll be placed in an orphanage type place, much like where you are right now, until you're adopted. And if you're not in the next year, then you'll be moved again," the older woman said.

Okay, I didn't know who the hell this woman thinks she is, but she CAN'T take my daughter away from me.

"Screw you!" Ally yelled in her face. "I ain't leaving."

I looked over at Simon and decided that it was time to intervene.

I went over to where Ally and that strange chick were and started talking to said weird chick.

"That's my daughter. You're not taking her anywhere," I said. Yeah, I'm "America's Sweetheart" but now when it comes to my daughter, no one is going to mess with her.

**Ally's Point of View **

Daughter? WTF? Right, I couldn't get over my head here. She was just saying that to her so that I wouldn't have to leave and move to Maryland. She didn't _really_ want to adopt me. No one does.

Although how _awesome_ would it be if… Ah, forget it.

"Ms. Abdul, I'm sure that you want Ally to stay here, but she is going to move to Maryland. She belongs to the state," the woman said.

"No she doesn't! She's my daughter!" Paula exclaimed.

Okay, what the hell is going on around here?

Simon came over and tried to comfort Paula.

SAULA MOMENT… okay, force of habit here.

"Where are the papers?" Simon asked her.

"Um, right here," she replied, taking them out of her purse.

Again, what is going on in here?

"Okay lady," Simon said, stepping in. "Here are the documents. Ally is Paula's daughter. So go mess with some other people and get the hell away,"

Okay, Simon _is_ the mean one.

Eventually Simon won the argument, and the lady left. I was still confused, but I think I had an idea of what was going on. But Paula could have any kid she wants. Why would she choose me?

As Simon, Paula and I were walking back to my bunk, I decided to ask what that was all about.

"What was all that about?" I asked her. I didn't really want the answer, but I wanted to know what was going on. Even if she would say something like _Oh, I just wanted you to stay here in LA, but I adopted baby John_, or something like that.

The three of us reached my bunk and I sat in the middle of Simon and Paula.

"Well I guess you know now," Paula said.

"You're adopting someone else aren't you?" I asked. Okay, I probably sounded like a complete dork right there, but I really don't care. I was crushed.

"Well, I can if you want, but I kinda already adopted you. Around noon today, if that's okay," she replied.

"You… you choose me? I mean, I'm a complete freak,"

"You're not a freak, Ally," she told me.

"I kind of am," I laughed. She laughed with me, and pretty soon we were in a fit of hysterics.

"So you wanna come live with me, Simon, Ryan, Randy, and Kara?" she asked.

"She so owes me five bucks!" I exclaimed. A while ago Lila and I had a bet if the idol judges and Ryan lived together. I said they did and she said that they didn't.

"What?" Simon asked.

"Lila owes me five bucks. We had a bet going… eh, it's a long story,"

"Alright, alright. How about we get your stuff in the car, then after we can bring it over to the mansion later, okay?" Paula replied.

All I could do was nod. I have a family.


End file.
